Tus mentiras
by BIAK
Summary: Ella viene a su casa, se gritan, discuten, se insultan y acaban en la cama. Así había sido su relación hasta entonces. Pero una parte de Inglaterra le decía que esta podría ser la última vez -Inglaterra/Fem!China, Tea Family-.


Un día como hoy, hace un año, comenzó mi adoración por esta pareja. Casi medio año después escribí esto. Y hoy, justo un año, decidí publicarlo para compartirlo con ustedes.

El Arthur/Chun Yan es mi OTP de Hetalia. No entiendo por qué hay tan poco material de estos dos en el fandom. Me gusta el Iggychu tanto yaoi (sukes) como Yao/Rose. Pero definitivamente si tengo que elegir, opto por esta que he escrito como mi favorita.

Este es el one-shot más largo que he escrito. Así que querido lector, tómate tu tiempo y léelo con calma. Es un lemon bastante descriptivo ;)

**COPYRIGHT**

Hetalia - Axis Powers ©Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

><p><strong>Tus mentiras<strong>**.**

**Inglaterra, 1997**

— ¡Quiero ver a Hong Kong! —le exigió China. Inglaterra se quedó en la puerta de pie, mirándola desde dentro. Ni siquiera un saludo antes de hablar. Muchos menos un "¿cómo estás?". Ella le dijo directamente a qué había venido sin charlas formales ni nada semejante.

Suspirando, Inglaterra le contestó de la forma más dulce que la situación le permitía. La manera más elegante de ignorar lo que decía:

—Sí, _my lady_, yo también estoy feliz de verla por aquí ¿le gustaría entrar para tomar el té conmigo? —dijo con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro mientras se hacía un lado para dejarla entrar.

Rabiando, China entró a su casa con pasos firmes y decididos. Su infantil gesto propio de una niña lo miró descontenta dentro de su casa. Era más pequeña que él, mucho más: pero aquel gesto y esos ojos de un café claro revelaban una madurez y sabiduría que una niña como la que veía ante él no tendría por qué tener.

— ¡Quiero a Hong Kong!—Lo señaló con la punta de su manga donde se suponía debía estar su dedo, pero la manga color azul era tan larga que sus manos quedaban escondidas a la vista—. ¡Ahora! ¡Ese era el trato!

Inglaterra cerró la puerta tras sí. No quería hacer una escena en público.

—No está aquí—contestó restándole importancia. Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida—. Es día de semana. Hong Kong está aún en el internado.

— ¿Tienes a _mí_ hijo encerrado en un internado? —Se llevó ambas manos a la boca sorprendida.

—En el mejor de todo Londres por supuesto. —Pasó por su lado y se adentró hasta la sala de estar para acomodarse en uno de los sillones. Ella, firme como siempre y a pasos delicados lo siguió. Inglaterra la miró significativamente desde ahí. El reflejo del fuego en la chimenea crispaba en sus verdes ojos—. Es _mi_ hijo y no tendrá menos que lo mejor.

— ¡En un internado lleno de señoritos petulantes y horribles! —se burlo China al borde del pánico. Ella no lo podía creer—. Hong Kong no pertenece a un lugar así ¡Es chino y está aprendido ridículas costumbres británicas!

Inglaterra no pudo menos que sonreír divertido ante eso.

—Puede que parezca chino en el exterior, pero por sus venas también corre sangre inglesa ¡del mismísimo Imperio Británico! —enfatizó levantándose del sillón. Desde esa distancia, tan cerca de ella, volvía a ser más grande otra vez ante sus ojos.

Pero para calmar a China hacía falta mucho más que una presencia más grande e imponente. Bajo ese frágil cuerpo de muñequita de porcelana fina se escondía una fuerza milenaria y poderosa. Tan letal como un arma.

Y por alguna razón cuando se miraban de esa forma —ella desde abajo con ira contenida, con el color del fuego reflejándose en sus pupilas y él desde arriba con prepotencia y una superioridad que nadie más que él se había otorgado— había una tensión palpable en el ambiente. Que se podía cortar. Que se abalanzaría sobre uno de ellos si este dejaba de mirar al otro.

Inglaterra no iba a apartar la vista de sus ojos, porque si lo hacía su mirada caería inevitablemente hasta sus labios y le haría recordar las cosas que hace oscuros años hizo con su boca, pequeña y dulce, deseable. Hizo uso de toda su voluntad para no mirar más abajo y ella no ayudó en nada cuando hizo una mueca y se lamió el labio inferior. Un gesto imperceptible pero que sin embargo fue suficiente para acabar con toda la voluntad que poseía.

Tomó sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Su boca chocó contra la suya a pesar de que sus brazos delgados atapados entre ellos golpeaban su pecho despacio en un intento por escapar. Hizo presión con sus manos sobre sus hombros y ella apartó la boca para soltar un gemido. Inglaterra la reclamó otra vez aunque ella retrocedió, metiendo la lengua dentro de su boca y buscando entre sus sabores orientales y exóticos el de la dulce esencia que había probado de ella hace más de cien años.

Esa esencia que ya no quedaba dentro de su boca.

— ¡Suéltame! —Lo apartó con brusquedad. Sus ojos le brillaban a punto de llorar—. ¡Nunca, nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso!

Inglaterra pasó el brazo por sus labios, avergonzado de su comportamiento. Su boca dibujó una sonrisa cuando apartó el brazo. Quiso reírse de lo tonto que había sido querer buscar en esa boca tan pecaminosa lo que había degustado hace años, casi siglos. Y entendía, no sin dolor, que ella ya no era la misma chica inocente de ese entonces. Ni inocente ni servicial.

—Veo que ahora eres capaz de decir no, Chun Yan. —Ella abrió los ojos impresionada cuando él la llamó por su nombre humano—. ¿Qué? ¿Ya no puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

—No veo razón para que lo hagas—argumentó ella, con una despectiva acción de limpiarse los labios que acaba de besarle con las largas mangas de su traje.

— ¿Por qué? Si te conozco mejor de lo que muchos podrían.

—Calla.

—No.

— ¡Cállate!

—No hay razón para fingir que entre nosotros no ha pasado nada. —La miró. Apretó los dientes y las manos se volvieron puños a un costado de su cuerpo. No había sido él el que había comenzado. Ella había iniciado todo viniendo a su casa a tales horas de la noche para hacerle cumplir un acuerdo que le había jurado acatar por su honor de caballero—. Tú querías venir por Hong Kong. Hablemos de Hong Kong entonces y eso nos obligará a abrir viejas heridas.

Ella se indignó. Puso un pie al frente de forma segura al avanzar hacia él. No iba a huir otra vez de ese demonio que le había arrebatado todo cuanto había poseído, querido y amado décadas atrás.

— ¡Fuiste tú el que me quitó a Hong Kong de los brazos! —No quería llorar y sin embargo las lágrimas amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas con fuerza tan solo de recordarlo—. ¡Era solo un niño cuando te lo llevaste!

Inglaterra la miró con una sonrisa repleta de sarcasmo. Su lengua venenosa no tardó en aparecer:

—Sí, y tú siendo una completa drogadicta lo ibas a cuidar muy bien.

Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

— ¡Todo por tu culpa, asqueroso Opio! —Ella le dio una patada tan fuerte en sus costillas que lo mandó lejos hasta el sillón atrás de él que incluso cedió ante la fuerza con que había sido enviado. Inglaterra levantó la cabeza en el suelo consciente de que el dolor aún lo sentía latente en la zona donde ella lo había golpeado. Por primera vez no supo qué decir. Ella se había hecho tremendamente fuerte desde que él la tomó por última vez.

La Chun Yan de ese entonces habría sido incapaz de defenderse ante sus ataques, verbales o físicos. Y hoy, sin que diera crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, era él quien estaba en el suelo adolorido. A punto de perder la conciencia con ese golpe.

—Tú… —dijo abstraído, viendo borrosamente cómo ella se acercaba a él arrodillándose a su lado preocupada.

— ¿Opio?

Fue la última cosa que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento.

**XOX**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Le dolía la cabeza y todo a su alrededor se veía borroso y en movimiento. Le costó unos segundos asimilar donde estaba hasta que reconoció su habitación y el tacto de las sabanas sobre su piel desnuda. Intentó moverse, pero lo que obtuvo de ese mínimo esfuerzo lo mareó otra vez, así que optó por no volver a hacerlo.

Era extraño. Estaba en su propia casa, en su misma habitación y sin embargo, sentía un aura oscura peligrosa en el ambiente. Se dijo a sí mismo que eran solo alucinaciones causadas por el dolor de ese golpe…

Ahora lo recordaba todo. China lo había golpeado. Se había hecho el listo con ella y su boca se aflojó más de la cuenta. Ella tenía todas las razones del mundo para haberlo mandado a volar con esa patada. Aunque le doliera admitirlo en más de un sentido. Hizo una mueca de burla sin energías no porque la situación le pareciera graciosa, sino porque había aprendido su lección de la forma más ancestral de todas.

Finalmente, quedaba la pregunta más importante de ¿Donde estaba China? La buscó con la mirada el contorno de su habitación, pues no podía moverse con ese dolor punzante en la cabeza. Pero era inútil ya que todo a su alrededor estaba a oscuras. O casi, a excepción de la luz de una pequeña lámpara en su mesita de noche. Él sabía que estaba ahí con toda la seguridad del mundo, sino ¿cómo habría llegado solo hasta su cama, desnudo hasta el torso?

Palpó con los dedos la zona donde ella lo había pateado. Dolía. Seguramente la marca de un cardenal no tardaría en aparecerle. No importaba. Las heridas siempre se sanaban rápido en sus cuerpos casi inmortales. Durante las guerras, días tras días de batallas sin fin sus heridas debían sanarse con la suficiente rapidez para volver al frente en el campo de batalla horas después. Era una maldición a la par que una bendición. Dolía, siempre dolía cuando caía herido y sanaba solamente para ser magullado otra vez. Era algo que los mortales podían llegar a añorar tanto como él podría querer deshacerse de ese don. No había cosa más maravillosa que la paz.

Y nuevamente ¿dónde estaba China? Ella aún no volvía. Habían pasado minutos desde que él despertó y ella seguía sin mostrarse ¿Iba a volver? Estaba seguro de que si se había ido no sería por mucho, porque deseaba llevarse a su hijo de vuelta. Sonrió con sorna. Ojala ella hubiera vuelto a él por otra razón que no fuera el hijo que tenían ambos, pero ella le había dejado en claro que Hong Kong era lo único que quería de él ¿Y después? Probablemente a menos que las personas de las casas de ambos lo quisieran, ellos no se volverían a ver. Nunca más.

«Ella no está aquí, Inglaterra», le dijo una voz familiar en su cabeza. Giró el rostro hacia ella. La pequeña hada que brillaba tenuemente con haces de luces lo miraba, preocupada «Ella tenía miedo de haberte hecho daño»

« ¿Y por eso huyó?», le preguntó mentalmente.

«No. Te trajo aquí y aplicó un ungüento extraño en tu herida…»

« ¿En mis costillas? No era tan grave…»

«No, Inglaterra ¡Tu cabeza no paraba de sangrar! Parece que un vidrio se quebró ahí cuando caíste: una copa o una botella, no sé» El hada en miniatura voló alrededor de su cabeza, hasta casi posarse en la almohada de su cama « ¿Ves? La sangre aún no se ha secado por completo»

Inglaterra comprobó con horror que la funda de la almohada estaba cubierta de un rojo carmesí que conocía como a sí mismo: su propia sangre derramada. Era demasiada, suficiente para que un ser humano normal pudiera morir desangrado. Si estaba ahora consciente era gracias a China.

Lo había cuidado. A él. Incluso después de que la insultó tan vilmente. Aquel pensamiento hizo que su corazón latiera fuertemente. Ella pudo irse y dejarlo morir ya que nadie más que ellos dos sabían que estuvo ahí, y sin embargo decidió cuidar de él. Aunque solo fuera por un instante eso era más de lo que merecía por haber sido tan idiota al insultarla con tanta bajeza.

_«Inglaterra, ¡está aquí!»_ le trasmitió el hada volando hacia un rincón. Inglaterra no entendía por qué siempre las hadas se escondían cuando alguien más venía si sólo él y nadie más podía verlas. Pero en ese momento, tenía cosas mucho más importantes que encargarse de resolver ese dilema.

China había abierto con cuidado la puerta para no hacer ruido. Inglaterra cerró los ojos y fingió dormir a penas ella dejara la bolsa de papel que cargaba entre los brazos sobre la mesa de su escritorio antes de girarse a observarlo. La observó con los ojos entre cerrados con el cuidado suficiente para no delatarse. China estaba pálida y respiraba lenta y profundamente cuando se inclinó sobre la cama para verlo. No se veía casi nada en esa oscuridad, pero el brillo de la luz de la lámpara en la mesita iluminaba tenuemente su rostro y lo pintaba con colores fuego, como si estuviera a punto de ser absorbido por sus llamas. China se preguntaba por qué no encendía la luz, pero por alguna razón se negaba hacerlo bien porque podría llamar la atención y no quería que alguien la viera ahí y bien porque simplemente, para sorpresa suya, quería seguir viendo su rostro pálido con esos colores.

Como el demonio que era. Un demonio disfrazado de ángel. Dormido como estaba, ese rostro parecía incapaz de desfigurarse con la mueca de un amo cruel y despiadado: uno que no le importaba nada más que saciarse. Si no lo conociera y no lo hubiera vivido en carne propia, él le parecería inofensivo. Pero le había hecho tanto daño hace más de un siglo y las heridas que le había propinado no habían cicatrizado en sus memorias como para creerlo.

—Debería dejar que te murieras desangrado, Opio—dijo, frunciendo el ceño mientras sus manos bajo es largas y a veces incómodas manos se cruzaban. Aún se preguntaba por qué lo estaba ayudando y no lo dejaba morirse ahí mismo. Pero si lo hacía ¿qué pasaría con su pequeño Hong Kong? Si dejaba que Inglaterra muriera antes de devolvérselo no tenía la menor idea de qué sucedería y por sus ancestros, ella temía cualquier cosa.

Peor aún, Inglaterra todavía no despertaba. Habían pasado horas desde que lo golpeó y él aún no daba señales de conciencia. China abrió bien los ojos cuando se percató de una cosa ¿qué tal si él tenía más heridas de las que ella no se percató a tiempo? Tragó saliva. Se había asustado tanto cuando sucedió que no consideró esa posibilidad. Pero ¿dónde más podría estar herido? Ya le había quitado la camisa y todo lo que había visto era la marca que le había dejado entre las costillas y el abdomen cuando lo pateó. Y la herida en la cabeza que se hizo al estrellarse contra la botella de whisky y que parecía había dejado de sangrar ¿algo más que eso?

China contuvo el aire cuando se dio cuenta de que él aún tenía los pantalones puestos. Intentó tranquilizarse cuando la idea de que podía estar lastimado cerca de ahí la dejó sin aliento. No, por supuesto que no iba a quitarle los pantalones. Pero ¿Y si había algo realmente grave por ahí? Bueno, no se veía nada color carmesí manchar las sábanas con las que estaba cubierto, pero ¿y si de verdad tuviera algo como una fractura? Tenía que comprobar si físicamente todo estaba en su lugar en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Se mordió el labio. Realmente no quería hacer eso. Levantó la vista para ver su cara dormida, tal y como estaba antes de que se fuera y regresara con él. Que sus ancestros la perdonaran, pero era necesario que levantara las sábanas. Era por Hong Kong, se decía a sí misma cuando lentamente se acercó al cierre de su pantalón. Tragó saliva. No había desvestido a un hombre en esa parte de su cuerpo desde hace décadas y curiosamente también se había tratado de él. Maldito bastardo.

Intentó cerrar los ojos mientras le iba quitando el pantalón, pero era difícil, difícil hacerlo así. Convencida de que no quería ver su entrepierna de ninguna forma, fue deslizando a ojos cerrados los pantalones por sus piernas. Ciertamente no le importaba que eso durara una eternidad, ella no quería ver nada de lo que él pudiera mostrarle.

Abrió los ojos cuando llegó a la altura de los tobillos y sin perder tiempo le quitó los zapatos y se deshizo de los calcetines como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al fin pudo respirar tranquilamente después de contener el aire durante todo ese proceso. Se arrodilló en el suelo apoyando los brazos en el costado de la cama. Necesitaba tomarse ese descanso porque eso había sido lo más difícil de hacer en mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Lo que venía ahora, se dijo a sí misma, era más sencillo: solo tendría que hacer un repaso de sus piernas con la vista y después lo volvería a cubrir con la sábana para no volver a ver sus horrendas piernas bien formadas. Había sido una buena forma de pensar hasta que se dio cuenta de que para cerciorarse de que estaba bien tendría que hacer más que echar un vistazo rápido a su cuerpo, sino algo un poco más detallado.

Desde esa posición comenzó el recorrido por sus piernas, empezando por sus pies, Todo bien ahí, sus tobillos no parecían tener esguinces ni nada. Continuó su recorrido por sus piernas cubiertas de un fino vello rubio que tenía que ver de cerca para notar: nada ahí tampoco. Sus rodillas también parecían sanas. Sus muslos externa e internamente –porque tenía las piernas levemente separadas- tampoco parecían haber sufrido algún daño. Pero el alivio que sintió se desvaneció rápidamente cuando su mirada terminó de subir.

Él no tenía ropa interior puesta. Ahí, la parte viril de su cuerpo descansaba oculta escondida entre sus tejidos. Pero podía ver suficiente para saber que no era exactamente pequeña. Asustada giró el rostro hacia el lado opuesto donde había tirado los pantalones que yacían desordenadamente en el suelo sin ningún escrúpulo. Estúpidamente al cerrar los ojos también se había deshecho de su ropa interior y había sacado más de lo que debió. Ahora tenía una vista perfecta y casi en primer plano de su miembro viril. Y de otras partes tras él.

Hace mucho que no veía a un hombre desnudo. Casi una década. Y verlo a él, precisamente a él tal como vino al mundo era perturbador en muchos sentidos. China hubiera deseado estar en cualquier lugar menos ese, mirando cualquier otra calamidad en lugar de esa. ¿Lo que era peor? Que no podía apartar la vista de su cuerpo ni desviar su atención de esa parte de su anatomía.

No lo recordaba así. No recordaba en realidad ninguna parte de su cuerpo incluso después de haber compartido con él tantas noches de eternas sesiones de sexo. Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba ver al hombre que le destrozó la vida y con el que compartió algo más que una cama y ni siquiera… recordar cómo había abusado de ella. Si realmente había abusado de ella. Él había tenido razón en una cosa: había estado tan drogada en aquel entonces que ni siquiera habría podido cuidar de su hijo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, su mirada estaba directamente sobre su miembro. China inclinó su cuerpo por sobre la cama, sin dejar de estar arrodillada en el suelo. Fue solo un rose, pero cuando se dio cuenta sus dedos estaban rozando sus piernas, lentamente. Con la misma lentitud ascendían hasta el muslo y más arriba. Detuvo el camino de sus dedos índice y medio cuando llegaron a su ingle. A poco centímetros de su miembro. China parpadeó cuando al mirar hacia él, este se veía más grande de cómo lo habían visto hace un minuto. Acercó la cara para verlo mejor y ahí mismo su dragón pareció cobrar vida propia frente a sus ojos.

— ¿He satisfecho tu curiosidad, Chun Yan? —le dijo una voz que no esperaba oír: Inglaterra. Se sobresaltó. ¿Estaba despierto? ¿Desde cuándo? Alejó asustada su mano y dio un salto involuntario hacia atrás. Inglaterra se apoyó en la cama para sentarse, con su miembro semi erecto y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

China no supo qué decir o hacer. Él estaba despierto. Él había estado despierto cuando lo tocó. Quizás desde antes. Inglaterra sabía que ella sentía curiosidad por su cuerpo, que lo había tocado porque le había gustado sentir lo que veía. Que tocarlo le había resultado atrayente.

—No tienes por qué detenerte. Ya me has tocado antes, China. Hacerlo ahora no cambiará nada. —Se detuvo. Ella llevó las largas mangas de su traje hasta su boca, asustada—. Si quieres seguir tocándome está bien. Si quieres ir más lejos yo no te negaré nada. Por el contrario me sentiré alagado si decides continuar con tu exploración.

China estaba acorralada. Negar que le gustó tocar cada pedazo de piel expuesta que estaba viendo sería una mentira evidente y en esos momentos no podía inventar nada mejor. No tenía más opción que alejarse de él, apartarse de ese demonio blanco que llevaba el nombre de la tentación grabado en la piel. Debía huir antes de que las llamas del infierno volvieran a quemarla. Pero cuando trató de alejarse, se dio cuenta de que Inglaterra tenía su mano sujeta a la de ella. Y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando sucedió.

—Chun Yan… ¿realmente quieres alejarte de lo que tanto ansías tener? _Bloddy hell_ No seas tonta. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de lo que vaya a ocurrir.

—Yo lo sabré, Opio desgraciado—Se zafó del agarre de su muñeca de un solo movimiento y arrastrando las palabras infantilmente, añadió—. Y tener algo contigo otra vez es lo último que quiero en el mundo.

— ¿Y por eso me estabas tocando como si fuera la primera vez que hubieras visto a un hombre desnudo en tu vida? Por favor…

China no dijo nada. Seguía en el suelo con las rodillas juntas mientras sus piernas apuntaban diferentes direcciones. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado para evitar verlo, avergonzada. Entonces habló siendo más sincera de lo que hubiera querido con una persona como él.

—No recordaba cómo lucía un hombre desnudo, eso es todo—confesó—. Por eso me quedé tan anonadada cuando te vi, Opio, solo eso. No siento por ti nada de lo que podrías llamar atracción.

—Entonces… ¿por qué está tu mano aún tocando mi la parte externa de mi muslo?

China abrió bien sus pequeños ojos ante la sorpresa. Su atención se fijó en la mano que había dejado sobre la cama pero esta no estaba tocando nada indebido. Cuando cayó en cuenta de la trampa, ya era tarde. Al levantar la mirada, Inglaterra ya la estaba besando.

Tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo otra vez invadida por la misma nación que le había hecho caer de su nube celestial como imperio. En su boca, la lengua de Inglaterra se aventuraba sin permiso alguno sobre la suya. Provocándola. Quería abusar otra vez de ella. ¿Era guerra lo que quería? Él tanteaba el terreno de una forma tan deliciosa que ella tardó en darse cuenta de cuándo él quiso adentrase más. Retrocedió. Si guerra quería, guerra iba a obtener. Si Inglaterra esperaba sumisión de China, estaba completamente equivocado. Ella movió su lengua contra la suya para obligarlo a retroceder. Sorprendido, él se apartó solo para que ella lo siguiera en su boca. Y Así, Inglaterra hizo que su lengua amedrentara a la de China inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, asustándola, acorralándola; tomando ambos antebrazos de ella fuertemente con sus manos para que no escapara.

China cerró los ojos cuando comprendió que él la tenía. No podía retroceder, no podía huir de ese demonio blanco. Él jugó con su boca más veces de las que hubiera querido. Le daba a su lengua clases de lucha que jamás pensó pudieran darse fuera del _Kung Fu_. En comparación a eso, esto era mucho mejor. La punta de su lengua chocó contra la suya sensualmente, como un choque de espadas. Entonces Inglaterra apartó su boca porque se había quedado sin aliento. Y al abrir los ojos que cerró cuando él la capturó, China se dio cuenta de que había un hilo de saliva entre sus lenguas que aún los mantenía unidos.

Él tomó su cabeza con su mano izquierda, y ella ladeó su rostro hacia ella al sentirlo. Luego su boca volvió a arremeter contra la suya. Su otra mano había suavizado el agarre en su antebrazo y ahora lo recorría con suavidad, como pidiéndole disculpas si la había lastimado ahí, como a una niña pequeña tal cual parecía, pero ella había soportado cosas aún más dolorosas que esa en su vida. En comparación, las marcas de un agarre fuerte de manos en su cuerpo no eran nada de nada, absolutamente nada.

Pero se sentía débil. Débil otra vez frente a Inglaterra. Otra vez estaba siendo conquistada por él y mucho temía que fuera a herirla nuevamente. Porque en sus brazos, se sentía más mujer de lo que jamás se había sentido con cualquier otro hombre; porque, entre cada beso y cada aliento que le iba robando, ella sentía que una parte de su corazón se iba yendo con él. A sus ojos verdes como las hojas del té, ella no era la niña que fingía ser, sino la mujer que anhelaba ser tocada otra vez, ser tocada por un hombre que la enloqueciera y poder recordarlo después.

China estaba llorando. Llorando como todas las veces que la había tomado de antaño ¡No! ¡No, por Dios! ¡No quería que eso volviera a suceder! Inglaterra dudó: quizás estaba tomando las cosas con demasiada prisa, pero su deseo era tan ardiente que quemaba por dentro. Detenerse no era una opción. Sin embargo, podía avanzar más lento. Frenar sus deseos y sus ansias por tenerla iba a ser difícil, pero lo haría porque ella era… importante para él.

Lentamente se apartó de su boca para mirarla con ternura. En esa mirada le había demostrado más amor del que hubiera querido. Porque en esos momentos se daba cuenta de cuánto la había echado de menos. Así, con ese conocimiento tan fresco en su mente, le dio besos en las mejillas para apartar sus lágrimas que ella no quería derramar.

—Shhh, estoy aquí Chun Yan. Nada malo va a pasarte. Te doy mi palabra de caballero de que no sucederá nada que no quieras que suceda.

Sonaba tan bonito, pero China sabía que las palabras bonitas se esfumaban con el viento. Y no podía creerle menos. No cuando había sido él mismo el que le había roto el corazón y arruinado la vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su honor de caballero no podía valerle menos.

—No me hagas reír, Opio—dijo con una risa ahogada, riendo—. Tú no reconocerías el honor ni aunque estuviera en frente de tus narices.

Inglaterra la miró y su tierna mirada cambió para dar paso a una sonrisa socarrona. Nadie se metía así con su honor de caballero y quedaba impune.

—Y supongo que Japón lo conoce muy bien ¿no? —La tomó de los hombros—. ¡Él te amaba tanto después de todo! ¡Tanto que abusó de ti en cuanto pudo!

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo se atrevía a lastimarla tan vilmente? Peor aún, sabía que tenía razón. Japón, Japón… él… Esta vez no pudo evitar llorar, llorar como la niña pequeña que parecía ¡Y frente a Inglaterra!

Inglaterra se mordió la lengua cuando ella comenzó a llorar. Diablos. Había pecado por tener la boca floja otra vez.

—Japón… —Le había querido, lo había querido desde que era pequeño. Lo cuidó y lo amó como jamás había amado a nadie en ese entonces. Y cuando se dio la vuelta, Japón la acuchilló por la espalda en el más vil acto de traición—. _Wo Taoyan ni_. Te odio tanto, Inglaterra…

China se apartó. Pequeña ante sus ojos, pequeña ante esos endiablados ojos de Inglaterra. Se acurrucó en el suelo, abrazada a sus rodillas mientras murmuraba frases inteligibles en chino. Estaba llorando todo el dolor del que se había privado todos esos años. Estaba derramando las lágrimas que por años se había negado a dejar salir.

—Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, está bien: es todo lo que puedes hacer porque nada cambiará lo que sucedió en el pasado. —Entonces, hizo la cosa más inesperada del mundo. Bajó de la cama, desnudo como estaba y la abrazó—. Yo no quiero volver a lastimarte, nunca más.

—Acabas de hacerlo, Opio.

—_Yes_, pero necesitaba que entendieras que si pudiste perdonarlo esa vez puedes hacerlo otra vez conmigo. Que alguna vez luchamos codo a codo y no te traicioné. —La tomó del mentón para mirarla a los ojos y que supiera al verlos que no le estaba mintiendo—. No volveré a lastimarte otra vez, lo juro.

**XOX**

_ "Voy a enterrarme tan profundamente en ti que ya no te acordarás de nadie más"_

Chun Yan se sentó en el borde de la cama, con el pecho bajando y subiendo respirando ansioso por lo que vendría. Recordando esa voz, sugerente y prometedora, sensual y excitante en sus memorias hacerle esa promesa hace casi un siglo atrás. En ese momento, cuando él la penetró por primera vez, ella supo inconscientemente que nunca nadie más iba a hacer que su cuerpo reaccionar de esa forma, que nunca más iba a estar más cerca de el cielo que estando entre sus brazos.

Podía ser que ahora no la estuviera tocando aún en esa manera, pero la sensación que le hacía palpitar ahora mientras él la desvestía, bajando con los dientes el cierre de su chaqueta, echándole miradas perversas que llegaban directamente a sus ojos hasta el fondo de su alma lujuriosa, tenía que ser la gloria. O un pedazo del cielo que le fue vedado. Tenía que cerrar sus manos y aferrarse a la suave tela entre sus dedos para no perder el control.

Inglaterra desde abajo, en el piso de rodillas, disfrutaba de una de las mejores vistas de toda China. Su chaqueta abierta dejaba completamente expuestos sus senos: eran más pequeños que los de otras naciones femeninas con las que había compartido la cama, pero le parecían mucho más hermosos que los otros. Todo en ella era frágil y hermoso. Y juvenil. Su cuerpo pequeño y jovial le hacía sentir como un enfermo que buscaba placer en un infante, pero él sabía que ella era incluso más madura que él aunque no pudiera creerlo ahora que ella lo miraba con esos ojos llorosos e inocentes.

Su mano izquierda se ocupó de deslizar la prenda por sus hombro hasta su brazo y lo cerca que dejó ese movimiento su boca de su cuello fue la perfecta oportunidad para besarla ahí, una y otra vez. La otra mano siguió el ejemplo de la primera y deslizó por el otro lado la prenda desde su hombro. China cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras él le besaba el cuello: los besos, que en un principio no eran más que toques leves en su piel poco a poco fueron adquiriendo un matiz más diferente, más erótico, más sensual. Inglaterra abrió la boca y le permitió a su lengua recorrer el hueco de su hombro izquierdo como si se tratara de un helado. Luego volvió a besarla otra vez ahí y abrió los ojos que mantenía cerrados, llenos de una lujuria tan pura como su existencia.

La impaciencia y el placer que China recibía de su persona odiada hicieron que sus piernas se intranquilizaran y poco a poco sin que lo notara ella misma las fue levantando del piso. Ella solo se dio cuenta de este acto involuntario cuando su pie ahora desprovisto de su calzado tradicional chino fue a estrellarse suavemente entre las piernas ligeramente separadas de Inglaterra, apoyado en sus rodillas. Y lo que su pie tocó al rozar sobre su entrepierna hizo que se sorprendiera gratamente.

_Se sentía tan grande_. Ella abrió los ojos que cerró ante sus caricias y quedó sorprendida al ver lo que veía: no recordaba haber visto una erección así antes. Y menos que se debiera a su causa. Las personas de su casa y de los alrededores no habían sido tan bien bendecidas como los occidentales. China se mordió el labio de forma infantil al darse cuenta de ello y de que él también había sentido cómo lo había tocado. Una sonrisa complacida y arrogante se formó en su boca y su mirada, osada como solo él podía serlo, la llenó de deseo.

—Por mí no te detengas.

—Cállate—contestó de forma automática. Inglaterra dejó de sonreír y se puso serio. Entonces fue el turno de China para jugar—. Si vamos a seguir con esto, será con mis reglas. ¿Entendiste, Opio, o tengo que repetírtelo más lento?

La sonrisa que hizo Inglaterra al oír que continuarían se borró completamente cuando ella dijo "sus reglas" no "las de él". No le agradaba la idea tanto como le hubiera gustado seguir con sus propios juegos. Miró a China seriamente a sus ojos ámbares y supo que ella sería inflexible en esa decisión, pero estaba bien, muy bien: no era ella la que más deseaba esa unión, era él. Años de estar solo le habían enseñado a aprovechar cada oportunidad como si fuera la última.

Probablemente, esta también sería la última vez.

—_My lady_, nada me haría más feliz que complacerla. —Tomó su mano y la besó, ignorando el dolor de su erección cuando pararon. China se llevó la otra mano a la boca, mejillas sonrosadas, ojos ilusionados y encantados ¿Quién podía decirle que no a un caballero inglés tan bien parecido?

China se levantó de la cama. Con algo de pudor ante los ojos que Inglaterra no quitaba de su cuerpo sin entender lo que hacía, llevó ambas manos a su pantalón, tanteando con los dedos la zona de la cintura para irlo bajando lentamente, hasta las rodillas. Ahí, se sentó nuevamente en la cama, levantando una pierna para que él terminara de desnudarla. Inglaterra captó la idea y con pisas se deshizo de la tela que cubría una pierna lentamente, luego ella levantó la otra frente a él para que hiciera lo mismo e Inglaterra así lo hizo.

Inglaterra también estaba sonrojado, para su vergonzoso pesar ¿podía un acto no tan inocente como ese calentarlo más? Hace mucho que la habitación se había vuelto más caldeada y que su cuerpo había comenzado a sudar. Se alejó un poco para contemplar su exótica belleza oriental desnuda para él cuando ella misma se quitó la última prenda de ropa interior para él. La luz de la lámpara tenuemente iluminaba el nicho donde consumarían su deseo. Él la vio, desnuda plenamente para él, a excepción de esa flor en su peinado.

¿Cómo se vería su cabello desordenado tras una intensa sesión de sexo sin que ella estuviera tan drogada para dormirse antes de que pudiera retirarse de ella? ¿Cómo sería despeinarla ahora mismo? Imaginaba su cabello ondeado en sus hombros tanto como fantaseaba sentirlo tocándolo antes de llenarlo de besos cuando le permitiera quitarle esa encantadora flor del pelo. Jadeaba ante esa perspectiva.

Ella retrocedió las piernas, mirándolo con una pizca de vergüenza. Se replegó en la cama y él hizo lo posible por seguirla apoyado en sus codos. China se detuvo en medio de la cama. Estiró la pierna izquierda y llevó el talón de la derecha a cubrir su sexo, flexionándola. Inglaterra quiso protestar: aún no había visto su sexo y ella acababa de privarle de tan maravillosa vista.

—Chun Yan…—jadeó, queriendo quitar esa pierna de su camino, separarla y hundirse tan profundamente en su sexo como su miembro le pedía ahí abajo. Hacerla gemir de placer mientras la embestía, aferrarse a su cintura…

China no le hizo caso. Se relamió los labios. Sus manos pequeñas fueron a parar hacia sus pechos, sus lotos con la punta oscura. Puso sus manos sobre ellos. En ningún momento su intención fue ocultarlos, sino todo lo contrario. Eran el centro de atención de los ojos de los hombres. Y a más que a nadie en el mundo, ella quería ofrecérselos a él, la causa de todas sus desdichas y la causa de su mayor felicidad en la vida.

Sus manos recorrieron sus pechos desde el comienzo de los mismos hasta el pezón, luego los recogió desde abajo, ofreciéndolos mientras lo miraba a los ojos directamente. Inglaterra estaba más que caliente, ardía de deseo. Las manos de China cubrieron cada lado de sus pechos y los juntó, comenzando a masajearlos lentamente de atrás hacia adelante, todo sin dejar de mirar los verdes ojos de su amante. ¿Le estaba gustando lo que veía? Inglaterra subía y bajaba el pecho respirando de prisa. Sus fosas nasales que se agrandaban al inhalar le indicaban que deseaba la unión en ese preciso instante, que no podía quedarse ahí mirando como un primerizo que no sabía qué hacer. Inglaterra sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer. Se acercó aún más a ella y estiró la mano para tomar entre sus dedos ese delicioso pecho y apretarlo hasta que ella gimiera.

—Detente—le ordenó China con voz firme—. Mis reglas, ¿recuerdas?

Él bajó la mano a medio camino de tocarla. Desalentado, decepcionado, bajó la mano y se quedó casi frente a ella, a su derecha donde el talón cubría su sexo. Pensó en su dulce entrada oculta: si tan solo pudiera apartar ese obstáculo y deleitarse con sus tiernos tejidos…

—Tus reglas, está bien. —Porque por mucho tiempo ella había seguido las suyas. Era justo, sumamente justo. Y él no era quién para impedirle alcanzar el placer de la forma que ella quisiera siempre y cuando fuera con él.

China siguió tentándolo con sus pechos, esta vez, sus índices bordearon la oscura aureola alrededor del pezón y él hipnotizado seguía el circular movimiento de sus dedos en ambos lotos. Ella era malvada, lo hacía para tentarlo ¿Acaso le gustaba la mirada lujuriosa que se formaba en su rostro con solo verla tirando de sus pezones?

—Hazlo otra vez. Tira de ellos. Despacito—le dijo sin querer. Para el instante en que se dio cuenta de que había formulado esa petición ya era tarde: las palabras ya se habían escapado de su boca. China no se enojó ni le dijo nada por haberle formulado esa cuasi orden, por el contrario: el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentó y su mirada no fue capaz de suportar la suya sobre ella. Entonces China hizo lo que él le había pedido sin protestar.

Con la ayuda de sus pulgares e índices fue tirando de las pequeñas puntas oscuras tal y cómo él le había indicado. Dolía, pero había cierta punzada de placer cuando apretaba el duro punto y tiraba de él lentamente, como si pudiera extenderse junto con su pecho. Le gustaba la forma en que él la estaba mirando, como si fuera la única cosa hermosa en esa habitación llena de cosas que seguramente le traerían a él mejores recuerdos de los que podría darle.

Él babeaba por ella. Seguramente ahora mismo su boca salivaba ante la perspectiva de lamerla ahí, en sus pechos. Pero no sería piadosa otra vez con él. No volvería a ceder a otro de sus caprichos. Hizo que sus manos rodearan todo los alrededores de sus senos desde la base, levantándolos de paso. Inglaterra abrió los ojos, impresionado ante la dulce vista que le ofrecía. China reguló su respiración todo lo que pudo, pues era difícil respirar relajadamente cuando un hombre tan atractivo como Inglaterra le estaba casi comiendo con la mirada. Trazó círculos con sus dedos hacia un lado a otro alrededor de ambos pechos desde el comienzo de ellos lentamente mientras respiraba. Eran como espirales que se adentraban hasta el centro sin llegar a él, justo cuando la piel comenzaba a oscurecerse, retrocedían. Sus manos sobre sus pechos en sus circulares movimientos se juntaban y se alejaban, un verdadero espectáculo a los ojos de su único espectador.

Inglaterra se relamió los labios, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras trataba de fingir con la sonrisa en la cara que no le importaba. ¡Por supuesto que le importaba! Él no era un eunuco, no era inmune a lo que ella hacía con su cuerpo, a cómo lo estaba provocando en esos momentos. Le importó un carajo lo que le había prometido hace un instante: si no tocaba su piel en ese preciso instante y satisfacía a su endurecida virilidad iba a volverse loco.

Entonces colocó ambas manos sobre las de China. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Sus manos tocaron las suyas pero no le apretaban ni le impedían seguir sus movimientos, por el contrario, se colocaba suavemente en las suyas y seguían cada movimiento que sus manos hacían debajo en sus pechos. Inglaterra respiró más tranquilo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella ya no iba a matarlo y se sintió agradecido de que le permitiera participar en sus propias caricias. Y más abajo, su hombría también daba gracias alzándose más aún.

—Setenta y dos—contó, pronunciando aquel número con la voz a penas en un hilo. Cerró los ojos y detuvo en el preciso instante en que habló sus movimientos sobre sus senos, pero no movió las manos de ahí. Ni Inglaterra quitó las suyas sobre las de ellas. China jadeó. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo que su cara ardía de la vergüenza. E Inglaterra frente a ella no se veía mucho mejor—. Ahora del otro lado.

Inglaterra no supo por qué, pero asintió como si fuera una cosa obvia. China volvió a iniciar los movimientos desde el lado opuesto a como los había hecho antes, retrocediendo. En ningún momento Inglaterra quitó sus manos sobre las suyas. Él tenía que regular su respiración para evitar venirse antes de lo que hubiera querido, pero que con semejante espectáculo bajo sus manos…

¡Dios! No iba a poder contenerse de otra manera. Tragaba saliva una y otra vez porque se acumulaba en su boca por cada círculo en espiral que ella trazaba sobre sus pechos. Hace años que no sentía arder su piel de la forma en que ahora lo hacía. Ella era espléndida en cada sentido de la palabra. Verla tan solo iluminada por esa luz tenue era suficiente para hacerlo enloquecer. Si esa sola imagen lo excitaba ¿cuánto más caldeadas serían las cosas cuando ella le ofreciera su dulce sexo para que él hiciera lo que quisiera con él?

China contó hasta quince cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que la nuez en el cuello de su amante bajaba y subía por su garganta ¿Tan excitado estaba ya? Un vistazo corto a su entrepierna le era suficiente para saber cuánto le calentaba la situación. La punta de su miembro estaba completamente fuera de su escondite. Pensó en diversas formas de prolongar su agonía y se dio cuenta de que era inútil querer hacerlo sufrir más cuando ella también deseaba que sucediera esa unión.

Entonces, para asombro de Inglaterra, ella hizo la cosa más inesperada del mundo: quitó sus manos bajo las de él y las colocó sobre ellas, guiándolo para completar la tarea. Inglaterra estaba tan sorprendido por esa acción que si ella no lo hubiera guiado en un principio él se habría quedado sin saber qué hacer. Estaba tocando sus tiernos pechos, por fin, esa suave parte de su cuerpo era para él. Hubiera deseado apretarlos, sobarlos y masajearlos a su propio ritmo, pero era ella quién guiaba las pautas de ese acto. Sinceramente no le molestaba hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Sus manos, pequeñas y frágiles como una flor tocaban en su ser muc piel de sus manos. Su calidez llegaba hondamente hasta él, a su abandonado corazón.

China respiraba lentamente con mucha dificultad tratando de no perder la cuenta de los círculos. Sus manos firmes y callosas tocaban sus sensibles pechos de una forma maravillosa. Cómo se notaba que su vida estaba llena de peligros, cómo se notaba que esas manos estaban acostumbradas a batallar, a robar y a saquear. Sus manos no pedían permiso, se imponían. Si no fuera porque sus propias manos que lo guiaban en ese ritual, él estaría haciendo de sus pequeños pechos lo que quisiera sin importarle nada. Cuando llegó a cuarenta y seis, intentó devolver la cordura a su cuerpo para decirle:

—No toques la punta. O harás que explote si me tocas ahí ahora.

Entonces ella quitó sus manos y solo las de él siguieron trazando espirales sobre sus pechos. Inglaterra no podía creer que ella lo estuviera dejando hacer eso ¡Era fantástico! Pero tenía que concentrarse en no defraudar su confianza y seguir los pasos tal y cómo ella se lo había indicado aunque le fuera realmente difícil no querer llevarse uno a la boca y succionarlo. ¡Por Dios! Nadie nunca le había hecho querer desear algo tanto como ella estaba haciendo que deseara lamerla. China gimió. Su gemido era glorioso a sus oídos.

Casi se arrepentía de haberlo dejado en sus manos, _casi_. Sus manos ahora se sentían tan fuerte sobre ella, tan imponentes, tan grandes que del calor que le producían sus caricias sus mejillas le quemaban No había nada femenino en sus manos, eran completamente masculinas a diferencias de las de otras naciones orientales cuyo tacto era suave, sutil. Las manos de Inglaterra eran todo menos eso. Rudas e imparables, exquisitamente deliciosas.

—Chun Yan—jadeó Inglaterra, no mejor que ella. Jamás imaginó que él pudiera desearla tanto.

—Así, sigue. Me gusta lo que tus manos le hacen a mis pechos…—Tuvo que admitirlo. Le daba una tremenda vergüenza aceptar que encantada dejaría que la tocara en otras partes de su cuerpo ahora que con certeza sabía lo que era ser tomada por el Imperio Británico.

—Eres hermosa, Chun Yan…

Ella hizo oídos sordos a lo que él le decía, contando internamente los números que faltaban para que él dejara de trazar círculos alrededor de sus pechos. Era un dilema interno no saber si quería que continuara sus caricias para siempre o detenerlo, pero sabía que si optaba por esta última, cosas aún más excitantes que esa podrían llevar a cabo, sobre todo usando sus manos.

— ¡Setenta y dos! —gimió fuertemente. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que ella también estaba babeando. Inglaterra se detuvo de inmediato. Retiró las manos de sus complacidos y purificados pechos y la vista de sus hermosos lotos enrojecidos le enloqueció. Jadeó, pero lo hizo aún más cuando ella lo apartó y retiró el talón de su pierna derecha de su sexo completamente humedecido con ese acto. Se sorprendió al descubrir que ella no tenía ni un solo pelo. No el pelo de su cabello, ese estaba hermosamente recogido en dos moños a cada lado de su cabeza, sino el pelo de _ese_ lugar. Nada.

Había sido así desde que la conoció por primera vez. Pequeña y frágil, tendida sobre la cama únicamente cubierta por las rojas sábanas que apenas la cubrían. Sus pechos descubiertos de ese entonces bajaban y subía al frenético ritmo de la excitación a causa del opio. Sus piernas torpemente se movían bajo la cama, descubriendo su sexo desprovisto de vello. Y ahí, desde la entrada de la habitación la contempló como la cosa más hermosa en el universo. Una exótica flor oriental. Se había quedado completamente fascinado por su frágil cuerpo amarillo tan distinto al de las mujeres a las que había estado acostumbrado.

En esos momentos no podía creer que esa misma mujer que fue tan sumisa, dulce e inocente lo estuviera acariciando ahora como su igual, no como a un amo. Ella respiró agitada después de ese masaje en sus pechos. Lo vio, inspeccionando su cuerpo de arriba y abajo, sonriendo infantilmente, con dulzura. Inglaterra tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla… China hizo un dulce camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su boca con el que fue obteniendo en control. Se dejó caer en la cama, con ella encima y las rodillas levantadas. Ella estaba entre medio mientras lo besaba de una forma traviesa y juguetona. Inglaterra quería penetrar con su lengua en su boca, pero ella bloqueó toda posibilidad de que eso sucediera. No se iba a preocupar, disfrutaría de sus caricias, del momento. Del dulce instante en que ella lo besaba y tocaba como si ya no fueran nada más que amantes.

A China le costaba creer que ya había tocado esos firmes hombros antes. Avanzó sobre él hacia adelante, frotando su miembro con su vientre para llegar hasta él hasta que sus piernas se entrelazaron con las suyas. Tocó sus brazos, tocó su pecho y se dio cuenta que si había creído que la parte más dura de su cuerpo era su sexo excitado estaba equivocada. Su piel era distinta a la suya, más blanca, más etérea. Pero le fascinaba. Siempre había encontrado ese tono amarillo de los orientales como ella superior, pero al tocarlo a él se daba cuenta de que en realidad él blanco no era tan fantasmal como pasó años pensando. Podía acostumbrarse a tocarlo una y otra vez. Una y otra vez unidos por el color carmín de sus cuerpos al amarse con pasión.

Reprimió una risa al pensar en la palabra amor para ambos. Lo que ellos dos tenían no era amor, sino resentimiento, ira, dolor. Cualquier emoción que distara del amor. No eran más que dos almas desvalidas y cansadas consolándose una a la otra, arreglando sus problemas con piel, resolviendo sus diferencias entre caricias e insultos omitidos cuando el otro dejaba de tocar. Era otra clase de guerra, una mucho más suculenta y apetecible que las otras. Esta al menos era placentera, culpablemente placentera.

Ella tocó su firme abdomen que aún guardaba cicatrices de contiendas anteriores. A veces, ocurría que no todas las heridas sanaban, sino que se habían gravado tan profundamente en una nación que permanecían ahí para siempre como una marca que les hacía recordar una y otra vez los errores cometidos. Y Aún así, en el mundo seguían ocurriendo guerras. Aprender era difícil y doloroso. Su mano subió hasta su pecho y llevó cada una a sus pectorales, apoyándose en ellos mientras provocaba a su erección con su húmero sexo. Inglaterra apretaba los dientes porque ella dejaba al alcance de su hombría su dulce sexo y no le dejaba entrar. Ella pellizcó sus pezones para hacerlo sufrir aún más internamente.

— ¿No puedes aguantar más, Opio? —se burló de su reacción. Él en verdad quería tomarla, aferrar sus manos a su cuerpo mientras ella gimiera su verdadero nombre. Opio sonaba tan horrendo. Le recordaba el pasado que quería olvidar pero que sabía era imposible. Ahí estaría ella, siempre, echándole en cara ese error cada vez que lo llamaba Opio.

Inglaterra sintió cómo ella bajaba por su cuerpo. Quiso hablar, decirle algo, pero la sola expectativa de lo que iba a hacerle de dejó con las palabras en la boca. Ella tomó su miembro con su mano como si se tratara de cualquier cosa y haciendo movimientos suaves y lentos comenzó a mover la mano alrededor de él de arriba a abajo. Usó la otra mano para tomarlo desde la base mientras que la otra se ocupaba de la punta. La imagen que tenía de China entre sus piernas era demasiado erótica que se arqueó involuntariamente, sonrojado.

Reprimió una maldición apretando los dientes cuando ella profundizó sus atenciones abriendo su boca y tomándolo en el acto. El glande estaba completamente dentro de su boca, y sus labios… sus labios se cerraban tan bien sobre su tallo. Hizo presión y succionó como si hubiera hecho eso toda su vida. ¡_Bloddy hell_, ya se lo había hecho antes! Pero en aquel entonces estaba tan fuera de sí que dudaba fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. En aquella época, pensó que se debía a las alucinaciones producidas por el opio, que sólo se lo hacía porque estaba excitada y no era consciente de nada.

Pero hoy, hoy ella lo estaba tomando en sus cinco sentidos por iniciativa propia, sin que él se lo hubiera pedido. Verla entre sus piernas era un espectáculo hermoso y lo conmovía más allá de su erección, tocaba ese recóndito espacio en su pecho donde antes latía un corazón en busca del amor. Trató de sonreír, pero era difícil concentrarse cuando ella apretaba y aflojaba sus labios alrededor de él. Nunca le había constado tanto mantener una erección como ahora, nunca había estado tan extasiado por la caricia de una mujer. China era una experta usando la boca. Ese rostro infantil e ingenuo lo engañaba a veces. ¡Oh! ¡Iba a correrse! Pero era vergonzoso durar tan poco frente a ella. Respiró pausadamente y no se le ocurrió cosa mejor que cantar mentalmente "_God save the Queen"_

Ella comenzó a lamerlo. Dios. Con eso no podría, no podría lidiar. Se llevó un brazo a la cara para ocultarla mientras el otro se ocupaba de de tocar la cabeza de China. No para obligarla a que se lo comiera por completo ni para hacer que lo dejara —cosa que ella no iba a hacer, porque si le daba indicios de que eso lo estaba torturando ella continuaría aún más a prisa y él se correría como un adolescente—, sino para tocarla en el hombro acto seguido. Ella levantó la vista, curiosa por ese gesto inesperado. Él estaba peor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Su boca se había abierto para soltar jadeos y maldecir entre ellos en inglés palabras tan malsonantes que hasta sus oídos enrojecieron, y eso que no entendía ni la mitad del significado de algunos de ellos.

—Chun Yan… voy a correrme—le advirtió, avergonzado de su incapacidad para resistir más. Apartó el brazo de su cara para mirarla directamente hacia abajo aunque le matara imaginar la burla en su cara. Pero eso no ocurrió y ella tampoco trató de apartarse—. Chun Yan, voy a eyacular.

Y ella siguió sin moverse. Por el contrarió, comenzó a succionar con más fuerza, incitándolo para hacerlo. Tocando incluso sus testículos para provocarlo. Inglaterra cerró los ojos con fuerzas tratando de contenerse hasta que lo soltara. No quería derramarse en su boca o cara como esas veces en aquella sucia habitación donde el aroma a sexo, almizcle y el dulzón del opio se reunían. No ahora, no quería humillarla así otra vez. Ella lo soltó finalmente y él casi suspiró con alivio, casi. Hasta que ella le dijo la cosa más inesperada del mundo:

—Quiero que te corras en mi boca. —Con un tono infantil pero decidido, la mirada que le lanzó antes de volver a su labor pudo más que todas sus fuerzas y así contra su pesar sintió la liberación por todo su cuerpo en el más avasallador orgasmo. Ella succionó hasta la última gota de semen derramado sin aparatar casi la boca de su miembro para recibirlo. Lo tragó completamente como si fuera alguna clase de néctar, aunque la expresión de su rostro le hizo saber que el sabor probablemente no le había agradado en absoluto.

China relamió los restos de esperma que quedaron alrededor de su boca con una tranquilidad que él no entendía. No había lujuria en ella, por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera pareció haberle agradado el sabor, ¿por qué simplemente no lo había escupido como haría cualquier persona sensata? Mentiría al decir que la imagen de ella recibiéndolo por completo no le excitaba con exceso, porque lo hacía, pero no comprendía sus razones ¿por qué? ¿Podría ser acaso porque… significaba algo para ella sentimentalmente? Una sonrisa demasiado arrogante se formó en su boca: probablemente era eso último.

—Sabía horrible—le confesó, ajustándose en la cama hasta sentarse. Él se sentía agotado bajo ella y la renovada energía que parecía de pronto adquirir—. ¿Todos los occidentales dejan ir su yang así de fácil?

— ¿Yang?

—Tu esperma, Opio

— ¿Y por qué no debería dejarlo ir? Me corrí, para tu información.

—Porque mírate. Estás agotado. —Lo señaló incriminatoriamente como a un niño malo con el dedo. Ese acto de reproche al señalarlo sumado a lo infantil que se veía era algo digno de risa—. Has perdido un año de tu vida por haber entregado así de fácil tu yang.

—Te lo entregué a ti, así que no fue una perdida después de todo—Arqueó sus cejas cuando se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado eso y se palmeó el rostro mentalmente. China lo miró con los ojos abiertos y ahora estaba seguro daba por hecho que él sentía algo por ella. Maldición. Lo más triste era que no estaría del todo equivocada.

Fue en el instante en que la miró que se dio cuenta de algo: Ella aún no se había corrido. Como el caballero que era ¿cómo podía no haberla atendido correctamente? Eran demasiados errores en un solo día. Había estado tan concentrado en su propio placer que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba dejando de lado el de ella, otra vez. No era algo que quisiera repetir.

Ella lo seguía tocando. Parecía que su abdomen le había resultado sumamente atractivo. En ese instante se arrepintió de no ser tan fornido como Alemania porque de esa forma ella tendría más con qué disfrutar. Ella se inclinó hasta sus pezones y los tocó ligeramente. Sonrió cuando vio que él cerró los ojos ante las sensaciones de esa caricia.

Fue ahí cuando la atrapó entre sus brazos. China no entendía nada hasta que, con esa sonrisa arrogante muy propia de él, la besó profundamente en los labios como queriendo dejar en ellos su marca. China abrió bien sus ojos achinados y sorprendentemente deseó que ese beso durara para siempre de ser posible. Cerró los ojos también. Había tan pocas razones por las que abrirlos otra vez.

Hasta que sintió a un intruso entre sus piernas. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se encontraron con la mirada complacida de Inglaterra frente a frente. Inglaterra la seguía abrazando con su brazo izquierdo mientras el derecho osó aventurarse entre ambos hasta llegar en medio de sus piernas, a su femineidad y al placentero nudo de nervios donde estaba tocando. Estaba tan húmeda por lo que estaban haciendo que fácilmente se semi adentraba a su cuerpo, luego ascendía otras vez hasta la parte más sensible de ella, acariciándola lentamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Opio? —preguntó sin entender. De pronto volvía a hacer calor ahí y su cuerpo temblaba. Algo entre sus piernas latía como su corazón mientras él le brindaba esas atenciones.

—Te estoy dando placer. —Y tras decir estas palabras, comenzó a adentrar más sus dedos hasta apretar ese botón de nervios. China se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos ante esa presión en su sexo. Nunca nadie la había tocado ahí.

Inglaterra la obligó a hacerse hacia atrás, echando su espalda hacia el otro extremo de la cama mientras se posicionaba sobre ella. China se asustó ¿No estaba intentando… penetrarla así simplemente? Trató de forcejear bajo su cuerpo, pero era inútil porque él sabía qué parte tomar para impedirle la movilidad. Asustada, trató de gritar y de patalear. Inglaterra trató de tranquilizarla. Había sido tan estúpido de su parte haber abalanzado así sobre ella. Pero controlarse no era una opción sino una obligación de caballero, le pesara cuanto le pesara a sus más bajos instintos.

—Cálmate, Chun Yan. No sucederá nada que no quieras, yo solo…—Intentaba darle el mayor placer imaginable y que ella se contorsionara dulcemente en un orgasmo mientras él contemplaría su rostro extasiado. Solo entonces podría darse el lujo de poseerla.

¡_Aiyaa_! China trató de calmarse. Había temor en sus ojos y él se sintió culpable por haberlo causado. Era obvio que ella tenía miedo de lo que fuera ir a suceder y todo era por su culpa. Ella le temía a él y sus acciones. Y en ese instante estaba actuando como un perverso imperialista. Apretó los puños con fuerza cuando la vio derramar silenciosas lágrimas bajo él, lágrimas que nadie más que él había causado.

Se separó de ella y la contempló desde lejos. Sus piernas levantadas a medias, que se juntaban en las rodillas mientras que cada una toma una dirección distinta en los pies sobre la cama le daban apenas una vista del resto de su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Ella tenía una mano cerca de la boca mientras que la otra, ligeramente ocultaba uno de sus pechos al llevar su puño cerrado a la zona del corazón. Inglaterra sonrió, no con sorna ni autosuficiencia, sino con ternura. Lentamente se acercó hasta su pelo y quitó la flor que lo adornaba. Besó la flor con cariño antes de volverse de rodillas hasta la mesita de noche y dejarla ahí.

—Eres la flor más dulce de todas, Chun Yan. Y mereces ser tratada como tal—le dijo con la voz calmada. Ella no le contestó y simplemente le quedó viendo de forma curiosa. Las lágrimas se habían ido completamente cuando él le dijo que todo estaría bien. Eso tranquilizó a Inglaterra.

Justo cuando menos se lo esperaba, ella le dio una patada limpia en sus genitales. Inglaterra maldijo como nunca había maldecido a nadie en su vida. China sonrió con suficiencia ante eso, pero dejó de reírse tan pronto cuando notó que él había capturado la pierna con la que lo había golpeado. Sudó frío. Inglaterra la miró desde arriba con una sonrisa tan perversa como sensual.

—Es un alivio ver que tus pies ya se han curado. Nunca me gustó esa costumbre china del vendado de pies. Pero… admito que verlos me producía una extraña excitación—dijo inclinándose hasta ella con la pierna aún en alto. La tomó de la parte de atrás de la rodilla al mismo tiempo que su otra mano se recargaba en su otra rodilla para apartarla. Ella y su femineidad quedaron completamente a su alcance. Inglaterra saboreó sus labios ante aquella visión.

—Disfrútalo. —Levantó las cejas de la forma más perversamente posible antes de hundirse entre sus piernas. China cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, pero no encima de _esos_ labios sino los _otros más abajo_, esos que estaban justo donde su cabeza se hundía. Aferró los dedos a la sábana y se mordió con fuerza ambos labios. Nunca nadie la había tocado ahí. Y se sentía maravilloso ser tocada en esa zona. Dentro de ella su alrededor se había vuelto un marejada que subía y bajaba al son de sus caricias.

Dejó de forcejar. Inglaterra sonrió triunfante apartándose un poco de su sexo al mirarla. Regresó a su sexo húmedo. Hizo que su lengua le diera ligeros toques con la punta a su clítoris y la deslizó hacia abajo hasta su entrada, una y otra vez. Inclinaba su cabeza para poder lamer mejor. Le encantaba el aroma de su esencia y en su boca, por extraño que pareciera, le sabía a victoria. Pero no era suficiente, nunca sería suficiente para él.

Inglaterra retrocedió cuando ella lo empujó con sus brazos. No entendía nada ¿Acaso no le había gustado las caricias que le había profesado íntimamente? Ella cerró las piernas, temblando por la marea que en su interior se estremecía. Su cuerpo comenzaba a perlarse a causa del sudor. Él pareció entender: le había dañado el orgullo al ir tan rápido.

—Tiéndete en la cama. —Inglaterra no entendió el por qué de esa orden, pero como le había prometido jugar con sus reglas obedeció sin dudar. Interiormente estaba asustado por la forma en que ella le había dicho aquellas palabras y con la idea de que quisiera vengarse, y Dios sabía que ella era capaz—. De lado, separa tus rodillas. Así. Muy bien, muy bien.

No entendía nada de nada hasta que ella se posicionó junto a él no mirándolo cara a cara sino de _otra_ forma. Contempló sus piernas cerradas y mirando abajo, se dio cuenta de que su rostro aniñado estaba contemplando de una forma curiosa su nueva y reciente erección. Tocó ligeramente la cabeza de su virilidad y todo su mundo se estremeció cuando lo hizo. Necesitaba quitarse toda esa ansiedad de encima, así que acercó las piernas delgadas de China y se ajustó en medio de ellas. Entonces volvió a hacer lo que había estado haciendo antes de que ella lo interrumpiera.

China no podía imaginar una sensación mejor que la de ser tocada por esos labios y esa lengua a tal punto que sentía en su interior como volutas que explotaban y se disolvían en su mente al grado en que pensar con claridad le costaba, que tener los ojos abiertos fuera una tortura. Así que decidió cerrarlos para disfrutar de las caricias que le daba la lengua de Inglaterra en su sexo, adentrándose en su Palacio Celestial, penetrando en esa cavidad sin profundizar, pero que era tan excitante como una penetración real.

Inglaterra no supo qué hacer cuando ella lo tomó en su boca y lo succionó como lo había hecho antes, de la misma forma ¿querría otra vez robarle su "esencia yang"? No pudo reprimir una risa cuando recordó el nombre que ella le había dado a su semen. China tenía nombres tan extraños para cosas que él estaba acostumbrado a llamar de una forma más sensata. Ella lo miró desde abajo y arqueó una ceja a su risa que había interrumpido el ritmo de sus lamidas. Le lanzó de vuelta una mirada colmada del deseo puro que ardía en él, como el fuego que le quemaba por dentro. Ella involuntariamente le dio una leve sonrisa o eso fue lo que él quiso creer que hizo. China recorrió toda la longitud de su miembro hasta llegar a la punta. Pero fue en el momento en que ella acunó entre sus manos el pedazo de piel donde se hallaban sus testículos que creyó definitivamente había llegado a un nuevo sitio, a un plano más allá de lo tangible. Pero ella, frotándolo con sus manos mientras su boca se ocupa de la punta le hizo ver que todavía no conocía el cielo.

Quería meter sus dedos dentro de ella. Quería introducir uno a uno sus pulgares mientras su lengua lamía el clítoris o como ella le decía, la Perla de Jade, ¿o era el Pequeño Dragón? No importaba en ese instante. Lo único que quería era devolverle con creces el mismo placer que ella le estaba entregando. Llevarla hasta la cima, arroparla entre sus brazos cuando se estremeciera y le invadiera el frió. Sí, quería penetrarla una y otra vez: toda la noche y todas las noches a partir de ese momento, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Y que estaba por correrse otra vez sin lograrlo.

—Para. O me correré. —No quería hacerlo, era lo último que deseaba en el mundo. Pero ya que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad menos podría distraer su mente para evitar ese embarazoso momento. Era su cuerpo pequeño y delgado el que le hacía perder el juicio e intentaba no eyacular mientras ese mismo cuerpo le brindaba las más placenteras sensaciones. Solo ella podía llevarlo al límite. Nunca le había pasado nada de eso con ninguna otra mujer.

China se apartó de su miembro y aunque Inglaterra odió que lo hiciera sabía que era lo mejor. Pero en lugar de insultarlo o alejarse de él, China lo tomó sorpresivamente detrás de los testículos, a pocos centímetros de su recto. Hizo presión ahí con sus dedos y de pronto ya no sentía deseos de derramar su esencia.

Fue como si China hubiera apretado un botón oculto en su cuerpo para reiniciar. ¿Tenía uno y nunca supo de él hasta ahora? Y lo que era aún más sorprendente: su pene seguía erecto como si ella nunca lo hubiera acariciado hasta llevarlo a los límites de la locura.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —le preguntó cuando ella volvió con él, con una sonrisita muy china y de triunfo. Conocía bien esas sonrisas ¡Ella tramaba algo! Seguramente sería perverso y ruin, pero si era como lo que acababan de hacer, estaba más que dispuesto a realizar tal sacrificio.

—Presioné el punto _Jen-mo_—dijo como si hablara del clima. Inglaterra arqueó una ceja sin entender y ella se desentendió del asunto—. No tengo por qué explicártelo de todas formas.

No, no tenía por qué. Ella lo besó con fuerza mientras que su mano derecha exploraba todo su pecho. China estaba del lado opuesto al de él luego de esa posición, así que Inglaterra tuvo que girar el rostro para besarla. Con esa misma mano, hizo que él se recostara y extendiera su cuerpo sobre la cama ya deshecha, igual que su peinado. China consideró que era una idiotez seguir con esos moños apretados y los quitó ante los ojos deleitados de Inglaterra. Sacudió la cabeza para que sus hebras castañas se desenredaran y se llevó ambas manos a su pelo para alisarlo. Inglaterra no podía haber estado más complacido de que hiciera eso, sobre todo por la visión de sus pechos que ese movimiento de ambos brazos alzados le daba.

Supo que era la hora de adentrarse en ella. Por fin. Abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche para sacar de ahí un preservativo que cortó con prisas antes de colocárselo en su virilidad porque esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien. Era lo que había estado esperando toda la noche, pero ¿por qué se sentía así? Lo sentía dentro de él como si supiera que al terminar sus caminos volvería a alejarse. Para siempre. Después de que se unieran esa noche todo acabaría. Era así como se suponía que debía ser. Todo este tiempo la había mantenido atada a él gracias a que tenía la custodia de Hong Kong, pero una vez que firmara los papeles en unas horas más, su hijo sería libre de volver con su madre, y su madre sería libre para huir de él. Entonces volvería a estar solo. Otra vez.

Ella nunca volvería a sus brazos. Nunca lo buscaría para aliviar sus dolores ni menos para satisfacer sus necesidades. Chun Yan era una mujer fuerte y no lo necesitaba para nada. Era casi tan… fuerte como América. No le extrañaría si su pequeña gran decepción amorosa tuviera que competir con China en un futuro para mantenerse como la reina y heroína del universo como solo ella se creía serlo. Si China se iba esta noche y no volvía nunca más con él, su corazón se iría con ella.

_«Quédate…»,_ pensó en decirle, apretando los dientes viendo como ella se posicionaba sobre él mirando su pies y dándole la espalda. Su húmeda entrada, dulce agua de un lago encantado se movía balanceándose sobre su miembro sin tocarlo, solo provocándolo con sus movimientos. «_Quédate, porque si te vas yo…. No quiero estar solo otra vez_». Nunca se lo diría. Sonreiría con superioridad como ahora aunque por dentro su alma se hiciera pedazos. Si se lo decía ella solo se burlaría de él.

China apoyó sus rodillas afuera de las piernas de Inglaterra, apoyadas en la cama antes de permitirle a su miembro masculino —o Tallo de Jade, como solía llamarlo en sus poesías—entrar en su húmedo y ansioso sexo. Se sentó sobre él contrayendo el rostro mientras su hombría se ajustaba a las paredes de su entrada hasta que estuvo tan dentro de ella como fue posible al sentarse sobre él. E inconscientemente la naturaleza pasiva de su Yin hizo que esperara a que el Yang se moviera bajo ella. Inglaterra arqueó la pelvis una y otra vez, hundiéndose cada vez más en su sexo tan húmedo por él. La escuchó sollozar algo y no le extrañaba que le estuviera doliendo. Ella era tan estrecha que su miembro se apretaba fuertemente contra sus paredes interiores. Trató de desacelerar el ritmo ¡Por Dios, la estaba haciendo llorar, la estaba lastimando! Pero era difícil, difícil resistir la tentación y el deseo de hundirse cada vez más rápido y más hondo en ella.

Tomó su mano derecha al alcance de la suya y la apretó para apoyarse en ese contacto y calmar sus embestidas. China en verdad apreció el gesto y él difícil esfuerzo que hacía por no herirla nuevamente. Por primera vez en esa noche, se dio cuenta tras girar el rostro a la izquierda y llevar esa misma mano de ese lado a su boca para ocultar sus gemidos que era capaz de perdonarlo. Qué el merecía su perdón. Lo miró por el hombro hacia atrás, viendo cómo apretaba los ojos para calmarse y respirar lentamente mientras trataba de mantener el control. Ese gesto le conmovió más de lo que hubiera querido.

Lloró. No por el dolor que le causaba la penetración, ese ya se había ido; sino por la felicidad que sentía de que fuera él quién se estaba uniendo a ella en el ritual amoroso. Porque él había respetado sus reglas esa noche y sus ancestros sabían que no se lo había puesto fácil desde el principio. Porque él se estaba conteniendo para no lastimarla. No podía dejar de mirarlo con el rostro contraído por el placer, no podía dejar de sentirlo dentro de ella. No podía aparatarlo de su vista porque él era sencillamente hermoso.

—Abre los ojos…—No era una orden ni una petición. Su voz chillona había sonado más como una súplica que cualquier otra cosa—. Arthur… quiero ver tus ojos mientras me penetras.

Ella había dicho su nombre. Ella no lo había llamado despectivamente Opio ni se había referido a él fríamente como Inglaterra. China había dicho "Arthur", lo había llamado por su nombre humano y eso no era algo que las naciones solieran hacer a menos que quién los llamara fuera alguien especial. ¿Eso significaba que era especial para Chun Yan? Imaginar que era así era la cosa más maravillosa que podía pasarle. Hacía que su corazón latiera agitado dentro de su pecho no solo por el deseo, sino por algo más profundo, más verdadero. Abrió los ojos que cerró para contenerse porque ella se lo pidió.

La imagen ante sus ojos era demasiado erótica para su pobre erección. Ella, con sus ojos llorosos, mejillas sonrosadas una mano sobre su boca, el cuerpo perlado y una mano sosteniendo la suya fuertemente eran más de lo que podía soportar. Ni la horrible marca que el infeliz de Japón dejó en su espalda le pareció fea en ese momento. Quiso besar esa cicatriz desde el comienzo hasta el final. Era tan hermosa como todo en su cuerpo, porque era parte de Chun Yan.

Y él amaba a Chun Yan. Con toda el alma, con todo el corazón. La amaba con la fuerza de mil leones. La quería más de lo que le podía decir con palabras. No quería que se alejara de él jamás. No quería soltar su mano por miedo a que si lo hacía su golondrina de primavera volara lejos de él. Lo que sentía por ella era tan fuerte que firmaría esos papeles para que su hijo volviera con ella y que ambos lo abandonaran. Porque así ella sería feliz, feliz lejos de él y de todo el mal que le había causado. Aunque le doliera en el alma.

—Arthur—lo llamó. Su pequeña boca se había abierto para decir su nombre tan desmerecedor de su cantarina voz—. Eres tan hermoso…

—_My true love…—_gimió, sintiendo que el clímax estaba cerca. Se maldijo con tanta rabia mentalmente porque le había dicho las palabras que se juró ocultarle. Quiso pedir perdón por lo que le había revelado, pero no se le ocurría ninguna mentira para encubrir la verdad.

—_Wo ai ni_—sonrió, meciéndose sobre él más fuerte en las últimas embestidas antes de la liberación. Sus palabras no hicieron nada para aplacar su desenfrenado deseo, por el contrario, había avivado el fuego que ardía dentro de él.

Ella también lo amaba. Ese conocimiento tan sorpresivo le hizo tan feliz que con unas estocadas más a su cuerpo antes fue capaz de llegar al clímax junto a ella sosteniendo su mano y de derramar su semilla dentro del preservativo de látex en lugar de en su interior, pese a que tras esa declaración le hubiera encantado terminar dentro de ella. Pero así estaba bien, muy bien. Comenzarían otra vez sin más errores, sin más recuerdos borrosos en la memoria.

China se retiró de él y lo abrazó ocultando su rostro sobre su pecho y respirando lentamente. Había sido maravilloso, casi mágico. Inglaterra tapó el cuerpo de ambos con el cobertor cuando el fuego de sus cuerpos unidos en el deseo dejó de calentarlos. La abrazó, como la cosa más preciosa que hubiera tenido entre sus brazos jamás. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y se durmió aferrada a él, con las piernas enredadas entre las suyas.

**XOX**

A veces las personas mienten. Mienten para ocultar secretos, para esconder verdades, para crear fantasías. Mentir es un instinto tan natural como amar o desear. Inglaterra lo sabía. Lo sabía con la misma certeza de que algo no andaba bien cuando ella se durmió entre sus brazos y él no pudo cerrar los ojos en todo lo que restaba de la noche.

China abrió los ojos la mañana siguiente. Y él estaba su lado para ser la primera cosa que viera en la mañana. China lo miró y los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron rápidamente en su cabeza, haciendo que se sonrojara. Inglaterra sonrió: incluso recién despertando, con el cabello alborotado tras la acción, su sonrojo se veía encantador en su cara de niña inocente.

Pero ella no era ni de lejos inocente. Sonrió con malicia recordando lo que había sucedido en esa misma cama horas atrás. La tomó de la mano, pero ella la apartó bruscamente. No lo miró, eso fue lo que más lo desconcertó. Arqueó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza en busca de su mirada, pero ella la apartó. Ese fue el indicio definitivo de que algo no iba bien ahí.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, largos minutos en que ninguno de los dos dijo algo. China se levantó de la cama y para desgracia de Inglaterra cubrió su desnudez con la sábana antes de marcharse a la ducha. A él le hubiera encantado contemplar su cuerpo desnudo otra vez antes de que se fuera, pero ella le negó ese privilegio por alguna razón ¿por qué se mostraba tan distante ahora? Quería saberlo. Le hacía falta su cuerpo junto al suyo en la cama.

**XOX**

Los ojos de China lo miraban expectantes, ansiosos e impacientes por sobre su escritorio, al frente de él mientras firmaba los papeles correspondientes. Inglaterra levantó la vista hacia ella, Hong Kong también estaba ahí. Los miraba a ambos con ojos enajenados, idos. Como si no le importara en realidad si ahora vivía con su madre y no con su padre. O quizás lo sabía y trataba de no demostrara emoción alguna para no mostrar su preferencia por alguno de sus dos progenitores. Internamente Inglaterra le agradeció por eso.

—Listo—pronunció al dejar la pluma tras firmar por última vez el documento. A China las manos le temblaban por tenerlo entre sus manos porque temía que cualquier cosa sucediera y que Hong Kong no regresara a casa con ella—. Hong Kong está ahora bajo tu custodia.

China apenas esperó para tomar el documento entre sus manos, leerlo de prisa para asegurarse que lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad y, abrazando los papeles contra su pecho, cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviada. Miró a Hong Kong con un profundo amor y no esperó más para abrir los brazos e ir corriendo hacia a él para darle un estrujón. Hong Kong se sonrojó porque su madre lo estaba avergonzando incluso aunque ahora fuera más alto que ella. Inglaterra no pudo evitar sonreír conmovido ante ese reencuentro.

Luego cayó en cuenta de que él quedaba ahora relegado a estar fuera de la vida de ambos y ese conocimiento le dolió profundamente. La realidad cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría. Pero no se arrepentía. No tenía el derecho de separar a una madre de su hijo por más tiempo. Solo dolía saber que nunca serían la feliz familia que siempre soñó tener.

China ayudó a Hong Kong a hacer las maletas y en cosa de una hora ya estaban listos para partir. Inglaterra no le dijo nada realmente profundo a su hijo: solo un simple "cuídate" que recibió un inexpresivo "lo haré" en respuesta de su parte. No había palabras que pudieran describir mejor lo que sentían.

El coche llegó a buscarlos e Inglaterra los acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa. China le pidió a Hong Kong que se adelantara para acomodar las maletas en el portaequipaje mientras ella habla algo en privado con su padre. Hong Kong frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada antes de alejarse. Entonces China miró a Inglaterra y respiró profundamente antes de hablar:

—Lo que sucedió anoche…

—Lo sé, no tienes que explicarme nada.

—Pero…

—Te dejaste llevar por el momento y dijiste cosas que no sentías, comprendo. No hablaremos más del asunto.

Entonces China lo miró con verdadero aprecio en los ojos y le dijo algo que realmente no esperaba oír:

—Gracias. Por todo, Inglaterra.

Habría sido genial que sus ojos se hubieran iluminado al oír que ella no lo llamó "Opio", pero en ese instante se sentía tan miserable que ni siquiera era capaz de sonreír por ello y no pudo más que asentir a lo que ella le había dicho. China le dijo adiós y se dio la vuelta para irse. Inglaterra apretó los puños cuando la vio partir.

Pero China se detuvo a medio camino entre la calle y el automóvil. Inglaterra se preguntó qué había sucedido. Ella se giró y volvió con él. Él se había imaginado que estaba regresando porque olvidó decirle algo importante. Para cuando China se detuvo frente a él no supo qué pensar al momento en que lo tomó de la chaqueta, se alzó de pies y le dio un beso tan profundo y verdadero que hizo que el tiempo se detuviera a su alrededor. Ella lo soltó tomando el aire que perdió tras el beso, se dio vuelta y se marchó con prisa hasta el automóvil antes de que este partiera.

Inglaterra se quedó helado después de eso. Parpadeó un par de veces y sin quererlo sonrió con ternura. Eso había sido el cielo después del infierno, pensó y no pudo evitar sentirse repentinamente feliz. Sí, quizás aún había esperanza para ellos tres.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Si llegaste hasta aquí tienes todo mi amor.<p>

¿reviews?


End file.
